bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Chain Barbara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11016 |no = 1519 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |normal_distribute = 20, 16, 12, 11, 14, 12, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |bb_distribute = 17, 11, 9, 10, 7, 8, 11, 8, 9, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 71 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 5, 3, 5, 6, 4, 3, 5, 4, 6, 3, 6, 5, 3, 6, 4, 5, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Leader of the Nuikar Tribal Alliance, one of the three powers that went on to form the foundations of the modern Elgaia Federation. She unified the bandit-ridden Nuikar region by force and the sheer magnetism of her single-mindedness. Her courage put even the Imperial Guard to shame. Afterwards, she went on to form the Elgaia Federation in conjunction with the Frenbrook Republic and the Kingdom of Dichmarde, in order to better resist the empire. By this time she had already abdicated her role as leader, but accounts hold that she remained a trusted advisor in the region for many years. |summon = What? You need me for something? If you're counting on me, then fine. I guess I'll help you out for a bit. |fusion = Excellent, I can feel the power! I can beat the empire with this. We'll show you how strong we are! |evolution = | hp_base = 5231 |atk_base = 2409 |def_base = 1761 |rec_base = 1857 | hp_lord = 7463 |atk_lord = 3261 |def_lord = 2395 |rec_lord = 2504 | hp_anima = 8355 |rec_anima = 2266 |atk_breaker = 3499 |def_breaker = 2157 |def_guardian = 2633 |rec_guardian = 2385 |def_oracle = 2276 |rec_oracle = 2861 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Wild Courage |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage & probable Spark critical |lsnote = 3% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Katena Faqr |bbdescription = 10 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% Spark & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Teo Ovis |sbbdescription = Powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 80% Spark, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly & adds 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% to attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Valentia |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 250% Spark, 300% Atk & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Master Combatant |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk each turn for up to 10 turns & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 8% boost per turn, 80% boost total |evofrom = |evointo = 11017 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Pot |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Barbara1 }}